(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sanding tools and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a sanding tool that is rounded and can be used for sanding excess drywall compound or texture compound from rounded corner beads and a variety of other contoured or curved surfaces.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of sanding tools used by hand or mounted on poles and used during building construction. Many times it is desirable to be able to use a sanding tool for sanding off the excess drywall compound and texture compound which is used in the completion of the drywall phase of building construction. With the square corner bead of the past, a flat head sanding pole worked quite well. However, current housing construction trends have shifted from the square rooms and corners of the past to arched openings, vaulted ceilings and rounded corner bead of today. With today's rounded corner bead and offset angle beads, a flexible sander is needed.
A flexible sanding sponge is available on today's market, but it is slow and it requires climbing of ladders and scaffolding to areas above the reach of the an average human. There are several types of flat head sanders available on today's market. These sanding tools are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,581 to Ottoson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,059 to Ames, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,361 to Gringer, U.S. Pat. No. D369,080 to Tollis and U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,752 to Cheney et al. These patents disclose the use of a flat and rigid sanding surface and used primarily for sanding flat surfaces.
While the above patents illustrate sanders for sanding flat surfaces, none of these patents address the sanding of rounded corner beads and different contours of interior and exterior corners. Also, none of the above cited patents incorporate the unique combination of structure and function of the subject rounded corner bead sanding tool as described herein.